


理想纯白

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 【标题其实就是UBWop1《ideal white》翻译过来 觉得挺合适就拿来用了【FATE同人文 部分设定来自T.H.怀特所著《永恒之王》
Kudos: 2





	理想纯白

**Author's Note:**

> 【标题其实就是UBWop1《ideal white》翻译过来 觉得挺合适就拿来用了  
> 【FATE同人文 部分设定来自T.H.怀特所著《永恒之王》

间桐家的地下虫库，黯青色的诡谲灯光幽幽地笼罩在成千上万的刻印虫上方，宛如蠕动着的深绿色海洋，散发出与尸体没什么两样的腐烂臭味。对于此时此刻虚弱地站立着、仿佛下一秒就会倒下的间桐雁夜而言，这恶臭相当于不存在。这一年来，虫库恶劣的腐臭即是他每日每夜呼吸的空气。

他的面前是一碗血，红得发黑的血液中混有奄奄一息的几条刻印虫。那碗血是他大约十分钟前吐出来的。自从他的身体被刻印虫侵蚀起，吐血就成为了一件稀疏平常的事，只是今天，他将血收集了起来——在地上用血液画出魔法阵是召唤英灵的必要条件。一想到自己根本用不着为画魔法阵的血液的来源而发愁，他就想要疯狂地大笑，笑到眼泪都掉下来的地步。不过，此时他在竭力地保持镇静。他要在血液凝固前画好魔法阵，不容许出现一点差错。

他慢慢蹲下，将纤细得仿佛只剩下骨头的手指伸入盛满血的碗中。

◆ ◆ ◆

身着乳白色典雅长裙的少女伫立在麦田中央，微风拂起她的长发，浸透夕阳的发丝染上晚霞的温柔，不夺目，却让人看了一眼就移不开视线。察觉到有人在看她，少女转过身，如同黎明前的天色般的青色双眸投射出温婉的柔和视线。

那是兰斯洛特第一次见到阿尔托莉娅。不久之后，阿尔托莉娅就成为了不列颠年轻的王。她柔嫩的双肩过早地挑起了沉重的负担，然而她一点负面情绪都未曾流露出来。在她遭受质疑的同时，她将自己的心磨成光滑而坚硬的磐石，她翡翠般清明透澈的双目投射出的视线也一点一点地变得具备王的威严。这份来自于她灵魂深处的威严，正是许多骑士围绕在她身边的原因，只有少数人才见过她温婉动人的模样。

先开口说话的，是阿尔托莉娅。她对他说的第一句话是什么呢？啊，对了。当时他们相互凝视数秒，数秒后阿尔托莉娅朝他恬静地微笑，说了一句没有任何征兆的话：

“我父亲去世了。”

不倾诉不解释，似乎这只是一件乏善可陈的事，是他应该知道的事。

兰斯洛特从少女恬静的微笑中看到了端倪——那隐藏在风平浪静之下的波涛汹涌。他感到心底最柔软的地方被狠狠地揪扯着，血液与温度急速地流失。眼前礼貌地微笑着告诉一个陌生人自己的父亲逝去这件事的少女，如同在罪恶的黑泥中悄然盛开的洁白纤瘦的百合，黑泥无法污染她的纯洁与美丽，却可以深深地伤害到她。

没有来由地，他说了一句同样毫无征兆的话：“你不必坚强。”刚说完他就意识到话语中的唐突，好在少女仍然保持着沉静，只是眼底的阴翳加深了。她移开目光，似在眺望远方，又似什么都没有在看，同时梦呓般呢喃道：“可我必须坚强。”

最后一丝余韵也消逝在天边，兰斯洛特越过少女头顶上方，看见一束耀眼的红光闪烁出炽烈的白光。那光芒转瞬即逝，于接踵而来的黑夜中迅速淡去。少女金色的秀发沉沦在夜色之中，仿佛打上了一层阴影，绚丽的金黄无端地滋生出一点暗黑的阴郁。她洁白的束腰长裙宛若暗夜中悄然吐露出甜美与芬芳的洁净百合。

◆ ◆ ◆

不容许出现一点差错——间桐雁夜不断地告诫着自己。

他竭力使自己的手不要颤抖，一只手握住另一只手的手臂。然而那只手也是颤抖的，他只能就这样抖动着手，费力地将魔法阵画好。刻印虫在他画魔法阵的期间出奇地安静，因此，尽管麻烦，他仍比预期早了约莫十分钟完成这项工作。

才刚画完，刻印虫就在他体内肆意地喧嚣起来。他跌倒在地上，痛苦地将身体蜷缩成近似胎儿在子宫中的形态。刻印虫爬动的声音是那么清晰，黏稠的蠕动声摧毁着他的身心。正当他的世界快要被这些蠕动的噪音淹没时，某个物体叩击地面的脆响超越了噪音，透过冰凉的地面直抵他脑海深处。他的身体不由自主地僵硬了。那个声音——拐杖叩击地面的声音，比起他体内的刻印虫来更加令他恐惧与战栗。他希望那声音永远也不要逼近过来，可是，仅仅几秒过后，他的眼前就出现了一根拐杖，连带着也看见了后面变形的脚。

◆ ◆ ◆

“愿意成为我的骑士吗？”

不列颠年轻的王清秀的面容上浮现出与年龄不符的庄严。逆着阳光的她的正身沉浸在无光的黯淡中，身体的轮廓被炽热的橘红光芒所虚化，呈现出一种仿佛只能在梦中出现的不真实的美。

兰斯洛特沉默着。他不知道他是否有资格回应这份期待，抚养他长大的养母曾经凝视着他的剑，有如预言般说道：“你是一个合格的剑士，但不会是一个合格的骑士。”他不清楚养母得出这个结论的缘由，却也隐约感觉到自己的人生观、价值观与不列颠奉行的骑士法则的格格不入。

但他想要为眼前这个娇小的少女王奋斗。

他明白这只是自己的一厢情愿，以她的号召力，会有许多同样优秀的骑士愿意聚集在她身边，他拒绝，她或许会惋惜，但绝不会就此停下前进的脚步。他不希望自己在她生命中充当一个可有可无的过客。

他看向她，她宛如头顶上这片青空般澄澈明朗的双眸，正透出隐隐约约的期待。她在期待兰斯洛特的回应——期待他成为她的骑士。

“好的。请让我为您奋斗，骑士王。”

他看到少女的嘴角上扬出浅浅的弧度。这个微笑让他确认自己的选择是对的。很多年后，当他被众人唾弃，被指责不应该加入圆桌骑士团时，他在一片骂声中沉默着回想起多年前这一刻阿尔托莉娅的微笑，仍然认为，自己选择成为阿尔托莉娅的骑士是对的。

◆ ◆ ◆

拐杖抵在了间桐雁夜的额上，毫不留情的力度似乎要在那上面弄出一个洞来。随着痛感的加深，来自拐杖主人的被恶意扭曲的难听声音传入他的耳膜，“真是难看啊，雁夜。你这个样子，要如何与别的御主争夺圣杯？”

阵阵难听的声音刺激着间桐雁夜的神经，不久前平息下去的呕吐感再次涌了上来，胸腔好像有什么混合着固体的黏液在缓慢地撞击，他想吐，但呕吐会消耗所剩无几的体力，更重要的是会使血液白白流失。因此他尽量抑制住胸口处的涌动感，将全身力气集中在尚且完好的右眼上，狠狠地瞪视正俯下身来欣赏他痛苦表情的老者。

“雁夜，你的魔力，太弱了。召唤出的英灵想必不会是强者，不过，有一个方法——能增强你的英灵的力量的方法。”老者说。

◆ ◆ ◆

在兰斯洛特的印象里，他与高文，向来是两个截然不同的人。如果说高文是一闪一闪地反射着明媚阳光的潺潺溪水，那么兰斯洛特就是暗河——平静的水面下暗涌着污浊与罪恶。

许多人以为他是一个如流水般温柔沉静的骑士——这种错觉来自于他彬彬有礼的谈吐与对一切事物的一视同仁。但那些是表象，是平静的水面。他知道自己在骨子里是个阴暗而疯狂的野兽。

然而，即使是野兽，也是喜欢光芒的。光芒意味着温暖，而没有光芒的夜往往象征着寒冷与危险。也许是因为如此，他第一次见到阿尔托莉娅就强烈地想要靠近她。不久以后，他第一次见到高文时，也隐约有了对阿尔托莉娅的感觉，只是没有那么强烈。

高文十分崇敬阿尔托莉娅——他将她看作法则，她所做的一切决策都是正确的，无论如何，他都会坚定不移地站在她那边。她是耀眼的赤日，他无比地期待她将光辉洒向各处，让一切笼罩在她的荣光之下。兰斯洛特当然也崇敬她，但是，他无法改变自己对阿尔托莉娅的定位——她是王，也是女性。他与她第一次见面时，他所目睹到的那温婉恬静的微笑一直烙印在他脑海里，尽管在那之后，她几乎不再露出那般柔和的表情。

会这么想的大概也只有几个人。在大多数骑士的眼里，威严的骑士王——他们所追随的王，必须也只可能是男性。也许圆桌早有骑士察觉他们的王的某些行为以男性而言不太对劲，但没人会去深究，也没人会去质疑——因为他们不会愿意为一个身材娇小的女孩子奋斗。

◆ ◆ ◆

“……什么方法？”间桐雁夜极其艰难地开口问道。

老者愉快的大笑起来，笑得老脸上的皱纹揉成一团团扭曲的形状，笑得污浊的双目窄成一道只渗透出恶意的缝，笑得连已经非常稀疏的眉毛都跳动着喜悦……那是目睹背叛者走向地狱的笑，带着报复意味的快感。

好半天，老者才停住笑，换上一副严肃的模样，“那个办法是，使你的英灵得到狂化的馈赠。”

◆ ◆ ◆

圆桌骑士踏上了寻找圣杯的道路。

这条路并不好走，无人踏足，且处处埋藏着危机。兰斯洛特以为阿尔托莉娅最终会放弃，但横亘在寻找圣杯的道路上的障碍似乎更加地激起了她的执念，而他此前一直以为她是一位看到下属受伤就会停下前进的脚步、为下属着想的王。她固执而坚定的脚步，让兰斯洛特首次察觉到了她娇小外表下潜藏的冷酷。

他不懂，他真的不懂阿尔托莉娅是为了什么，才会如此地坚持寻找一样虚无飘渺的事物。不过，即使他不希望她追求圣杯，他仍然在为她的理想奋斗，将横亘在她眼前的荆棘，以利剑砍伐，开辟出前方的道路。他曾仅仅用一把剑便杀死了巨龙。

正因为如此，他成为了阿尔托莉娅最欣赏的骑士。

正因为如此，他的身影映入了桂妮薇儿的眼眸之中。

最初他们只是简单地聊天，后来，桂妮薇儿开始向他吐露，她这些年来都怀着怎么样的心情，待在阿尔托莉娅的身边。

“我知道我们是政治婚姻。从小，我就被迫接受我要嫁给一个我不爱也不爱我的人，我认为我可以忍受这份孤独。但是啊，”桂妮薇儿仰望着不列颠的星空，一双青蓝色眸子闪烁着迷乱的星芒，“当我见到亚瑟时，我吃惊于她居然是一个娇小美丽的女孩子。当时我就忍不住想，这个和我差不多高的女孩，真的坚强到已经可以治理国家了吗？”

沉默蔓延开来，缀着繁星的夜空在寂静之中仿佛正向兰斯洛特压来。他听见桂妮薇儿有意忍住却还是清晰无比的哽咽，这声音于幽深的夜晚，被放大了无数倍。

许久，他说：“可是你遇见了比你此前料想的还要可怕的事情。你爱上了她，爱上了一个不爱你的人。”

或许是夜太静的缘故，兰斯洛特听见了桂妮薇儿的眼泪滴到地上的响声。

◆ ◆ ◆

看到间桐雁夜布满瘢痕的脸庞浮现出一层迷茫的神色，老者心中的喜悦成倍地扩大。但他将这份狂喜压抑下去，以严肃的语气道：“你要在召唤咒文中，加入两句使英灵狂化的咒文，使召唤出的英灵为Berserker职阶。这个职阶剥夺英灵的理智，大幅度提升英灵的力量，如此一来，弱小的英灵才有机会与其他英灵争夺圣杯。”

◆ ◆ ◆

有这么一名少女，叫作伊莲。她有着倾城的美貌。她的美貌为她招来了诅咒，因此在很长一段时间内，她都痛恨自己的容颜，直到她被兰斯洛特所拯救。

少女过于年轻，也过于急躁，轻易地爱上了这个将她从诅咒中解救出来的男人。又或许她爱的只是那个纯洁、善良、乐于助人的，世上最优秀的骑士。无论是哪种，这都是只有少女自己知道的事情。

在她不顾一切地将心中的爱意投影在兰斯洛特的身上的同时——她毁了兰斯洛特。是从那时起，兰斯洛特的荣光覆盖上了污秽。如同锁链总是从最脆弱的一环断裂，那污秽从那时起慢慢地逐渐地扩大。加拉哈德——那个伊莲与他所生的孩子，是一个错误，一直都是。

十多年后，兰斯洛特被加拉哈德击下了马。被击倒在地的他仰头注视着这位世界上最纯洁的骑士，觉得加拉哈德大概知道他们之间是何种关系——没有来由地便这么觉得了。他从加拉哈德的眸子深处捕捉到一丝复杂的情绪，仿佛是在担惊受怕，即使自己方才将兰斯洛特击下了马。

兰斯洛特突然觉得，他仿佛看到了当年的阿尔托莉娅。她平静地投射出柔和的视线，却明显在防备着他——与现在的加拉哈德一模一样。没有来由地，他说了一句毫无征兆的话：

“你长得像伊莲。”

刚说完他就意识到话语中的唐突。确实太唐突了，致使加拉哈德惊异地瞪圆澄澈的双目，眼底的阴翳明亮了些许，被一些熠熠生辉的东西所取代。

◆ ◆ ◆

听了老者的话语，间桐雁夜怔住了。

并非是察觉到老者隐藏在严肃外表下的恶毒与愉悦，而是对于将从者的理智剥夺这件事本身的不理解。

他有什么资格操纵从者的狂暴与理智？他有什么资格将英灵强行地推入暗黑的深渊？他凭什么这么做？

这与老者曾经想将他培养为冷酷扭曲的间桐家家主，现在想将间桐樱培养成能够生育出优秀孩子的机器有何不同？

某种无比愤怒却又无力地情感紧紧地攫住间桐雁夜的心，这情感渗入血管，在全身上下喧嚣起来。刻印虫似乎也能感受到情绪的变化，开始躁动，痛苦使他孱弱的身体出现新一轮痉挛，眼前的景象迷幻成大片大片的马赛克，稀薄的色块无意义地流动着。在这样的处境之下，某些景象如同走马灯般轮番在面前闪过。然后，在那些景象之中，他回想起了自己中学时在书上看到过的一句话——

I will take fate by the throat, it will not bend me completely to its will.

想起这句话的同时，这句话曾经给他带来的震撼再度笼罩了他的内心。这震撼驱散愤怒，驱散无力感，驱散刻印虫啃食遗留的疼痛感，只剩一种超越生死、在生死之上的肃穆，如同原野上突然卷起的大风，呼啸着在心上席卷而过。

因为这句话，他毅然放弃了家主的责任，选择离开间桐家，从此与他原先的命运背道而驰。

那个时候他还没上高中，身上还带点未长大的稚气，却突然爆发出桀骜不驯的一面。那个时候他拼命地赚钱，撑着瘦弱的身子去工地做体力活。那个时候他不敢到任何人家借宿，就在学校附近的公园睡觉，有一天醒来时发现钱包被偷，哭得全身颤抖最后还是抹干眼泪上学。后来他找到了一个条件恶劣的出租屋，即使只有不到十平方米并且没有洗澡间，可总算是有个栖息的地方了。

现在回想起来，他不由有些讶异——那段时光，他是如何走过来的？

但他终究是走过来了，于是，曾经遭受过的痛苦与冰冷，现在看来，都蒙上了一层柔和的色彩。即使最后他仍如老者所愿参加了圣杯战争，他也丝毫不后悔自己经历过那段艰难的时光。

现在，他想要拯救与他拥有相似命运的间桐樱。他希望她像普通人那样，普通地享受着阳光的温暖。为此，他愿意堕落为他曾经最厌恶的那种人。

◆ ◆ ◆

兰斯洛特第一次见到莫德雷德时，觉得她稻穗般金色的秀发非常夺人眼球。并非像高文那样微微接近白色的金发，而是像阿尔托莉娅那般绚丽的金黄。那个时候她谦卑地朝着他鞠躬问好，抬起头时，脸上却迅速地闪过一丝恶劣的微笑。那是目睹背叛者走向地狱的笑，带着报复意味的快感。数个世纪后，在间桐家的低下虫库，间桐家家主面对家族里拥有优秀素质的背叛者，同样露出了这样的笑容。

大概，从那时起，或是比那时还要早，莫德雷德的内心就埋下了仇恨的种子。她几乎是病态地迷恋着阿尔托莉娅，同时又深深地憎恨她。这矛盾的情感无时无刻不在折磨着莫德雷德，使她像是只需要一点火星就爆炸的火药桶。

使这火药桶爆炸的，是她的母亲摩根的死亡。

莫德雷德对摩根抱有一种与其相依为命的情感。尽管摩根的死亡与阿尔托莉娅没有直接关联，但这件事大概成了那压弯她的最后一根稻草。也许她认为已经没有什么可以眷恋的了。无论真相如何，那个时间点都起到了“分割”的作用。在那之前，圆桌骑士的光辉年代刚刚结束；在那之后，不列颠的悲剧才刚刚开始。

“我将接受审判，请你不要来找我。你是骑士，职责是守护国王，做好你该做的。”

这是桂妮薇儿在被莫德雷德的叛军强行抓走之前，对兰斯洛特说的最后一句话。她秀丽的脸庞上浮现出淡淡的坚忍——那是一种已然接受天命、却从未被命运击倒的坚忍。

桂妮薇儿将被施以火刑。

她的身体将暴露在众目睽睽之下，她娇弱的肉身将被火舌尽情地舔舐，她柔嫩洁白的肌肤将烧至炭黑直至消逝，她将被烈焰吞噬，她将在耻辱中死去，得不到救赎……只是稍微想象一下，兰斯洛特就像是心脏被挖出一般浑身散发出冰凉的空虚感。

你已经错的够多了。她是王后。你是骑士。守护国王的骑士不应该去救被施以极刑的王后……他不止一次地对自己说着，却又觉得自己似乎无法接受这样的想法。

他不想让桂妮薇儿被烧死。但是忠义的骑士不应该怜惜被处刑的王后。

这个时候，他终于发现了其中的不对——他已经不是忠义的骑士了。

想明白这一点以后，他知道自己该做什么了。

于是，在桂妮薇儿被施以火刑的那一天，有一位被荣光所眷恋的骑士，不顾一切地冲破一切障碍，暴虐地伤害阻止他前进的骑士。那些全身被盔甲覆盖的骑士在他眼里仿佛无生命的器皿。也是那一天，这位骑士的光辉，统统被暗黑丑陋的污秽所侵染。

他终于来到桂妮薇儿面前，在粗重的喘息声中，两人相互对视。片刻，桂妮薇儿责难地开口：“我不是叫你别来救我吗，骑士？你不该来救一个将被烧死的王后。就是因为你是这种人，所以才——”

“什么都别说了。”

这低沉的声音让桂妮薇儿露出讶异的神色。这也是可以理解的，因为兰斯洛特第一次在她面前露出如此生气的模样。他按住桂妮薇儿的头顶，让她看向自己，“你以为我在救谁？”

桂妮薇儿愣住了，她青蓝色的双眸浮现出稍稍的迷离，一副想不明白的样子。即使是她被审判的时候，她也没有像现在一样迷茫不解。

“——我是在救你啊。”

兰斯洛特深吸一口气，说。

“兰斯洛特是在救桂妮薇儿啊。”

并不是作为圆桌第一骑士来救不列颠的王后——而是作为兰斯洛特来救桂妮薇儿。

如果这个错误需要桂妮薇儿的牺牲才能够补救的话——

那不如让这个错误变得更大一些吧。

◆ ◆ ◆

老者窃笑地望向间桐雁夜，望向那个为情所困的可笑的男人。

他一直认为背叛间桐家的间桐雁夜是个懦弱的废物，直到一年前间桐雁夜从远坂葵那里听说远坂葵的小女儿被过继到了间桐家，被间桐家的虫术所折磨，于是已经离开间桐家的间桐雁夜再次来到这片他说过不想再踏足的土地，并答应参加第四次圣杯战争。如果说那是一个懦弱的男人，那他显然不会为了威胁不到自己的事物而抱着赴死的觉悟回到他憎恨的地方，试图与他所憎恨的人做交易。可是间桐雁夜回来了。也即是说，他放弃家主的责任，不是因为懦弱，而是因为希望。

对生活的希望。

这对于御三家中越来越衰败的间桐家来说——也是对于一直以来找不到合适的继任家主需要从远坂家过继的老者来说，无疑是最辛辣的讽刺。

所以老者要报复他，要躲藏在幕后，欣赏巨大舞台上的丑角痛苦扭曲的模样。

为情所困，真是可笑。

老者就这样怀着愉悦又嘲讽的心情，望着那个毫无疑问会走向毁灭的小丑。也许，那日渐浑浊的眼珠子所见的，除了眼前的间桐雁夜，还有几百年前同样为情所困的老者自己。

◆ ◆ ◆

“兰斯洛特来救王后了。”高文眺望着远方说。

“你是什么感想？”他的王——骑士王亚瑟同样望着那边，却是看向更远的地方，仿佛对此毫无兴趣。

“也许您听了会很生气，但是，如果兰斯洛特不来救王后，我才会鄙视他。”

沉默的气氛在两人之间蔓延开来，如同火刑场那边激烈战斗中迸射出的血花高高飞溅。两人注视着兰斯洛特杀开一条血路。亚瑟突然喃喃道：“莫德雷德是我和摩根的孩子。”

高文猛地偏过头望向亚瑟，亚瑟如同少年般清秀的脸庞是一如既往的冷漠，那沉稳的态度甚至令他怀疑方才那句话是否从来没有存在过。他自己也觉得自己的震惊表现得过于明显了，于是尴尬地轻轻咳嗽一声，说：“她是位性格相当怪异的骑士，与您一点都不像。”

“建议你下次说别人坏话时注意背后，高文。”

莫德雷德的微带些怒气的声音自高文耳后响起。高文和亚瑟都迅速回过头——尤其是亚瑟，他亲眼看到莫德雷德时脸上浮现出的表情是高文从未见过的厌烦。

“我也建议你在王的面前把话说得尊重点，莫德雷德爵士。”

“是吗？”莫德雷德讥讽地笑了几声——并不是针对亚瑟，因为她立即仰头桀骜不驯地直视高文，“如果我告诉你就在刚才加雷斯和加赫雷斯被伟大的湖上骑士兰斯洛特爵士杀死了——你还会有时间在乎我说话的态度是否尊重吗？”

◆ ◆ ◆

每个人的一生中都包含着许多不同的可能性，而最终得到实现的仅仅是其中一小部分，绝大多可能性被舍弃。然而，正因为人生种种可能性始终处于敞开的状态，人类才会感觉自己是命运的主人。

此时此刻，间桐雁夜感觉自己像是禁忌咒文里说的那样操纵着将英灵囚禁于狂暴的锁链，自己以及英灵在这次圣杯战争中的命运仿佛正被自己握在手中，他的抉择将决定他的道路。

其实，这也并非多么艰难的选择。间桐雁夜愿意做任何事——只要能够拯救间桐樱。而现在老者对他说，只有召唤狂化的英灵，才有胜算。

他背叛了魔道，背叛了间桐家，最终仍然参加到圣杯战争中来。他的头发变得灰白，他的容貌变得可憎，他的肉身趋向衰败，他原本可以一直做一个普通人，可是一切已经太晚了，无可挽回了。但间桐樱尚且年幼，于是有关于她的一切都不算迟，还可以试图挽救。他从这个女孩身上看到了无限的可能性。他希望这个女孩可以真正地摆脱间桐家，有一个属于她自己的精彩人生。

为此，他必须向他召唤的英灵道歉——他会将其狂化，使其生前的荣光被来自地狱的暗黑所污秽，使其与肮脏而丑陋的自己同化为魔鬼。

一切都为了间桐樱。

他握紧手中无形的锁链，以嘶哑的声音念出禁忌的咒文，在间桐家阴湿晦暗的地下虫库拖出的回音透出些许悲怆。那是诅咒，是道歉，也是祈祷。毫无疑问，这一刻开始，命运的齿轮飞速地转动，急剧的碰撞中迸裂出激烈的火花。某种超然的命运感笼罩着他的全身，在吟诵着禁忌咒文的同时，他在内心说：

“和我一起下地狱吧，Berserker.”

◆ ◆ ◆

兰斯洛特接受了放逐的审判。他离开时抬头注视阿尔托莉娅，她仍如当年他们首次见面般娇小，目光却黯淡得失去了鲜亮的色彩，岁月的重担此刻全部压在她瘦弱的肩膀上，她真正地成为了一个疲惫而软弱的老者。

他想他知道自己为什么会迷恋她了。因为这种疲惫和软弱始终潜藏在她心底，尽管在她最强大的时候，都无法完全隐藏她心底的惶恐。她如同在罪恶的黑泥中悄然盛开的洁白纤瘦的百合，黑泥无法污染她的纯洁与美丽，却可以深深地伤害到她。这种气质让他想要保护她，只是守护她的只能是忠义的骑士，而他不是，他是伤害了他的黑泥。

“你是一个合格的剑士，但不会是一个合格的骑士。”

回想起养母的预言，他不得不承认她对了。

不过，他和养母都忽略了一件事——王的真心。

王是孤高的，不善言辞，不会为自己考虑。所以，兰斯洛特不会知道，在她的心目中，他是多么优秀，多么值得信赖。他也不会知道，当他接受放逐离去时，阿尔托莉娅目送他背影的神情，是多么哀伤。

由于他们的身份，他们不可能在对方面前展现出完全真实的自己。

一个是王，一个是骑士。

他们之间始终横亘着无法填补的鸿沟。

那么，如果我从一开始就不是骑士呢？如果我是一个狂暴的、只为自己而活的野兽呢？兰斯洛特在内心无声地质问。

◆ ◆ ◆

痛苦袭遍了全身。毛细血管破裂，渗出黑红黑红的血，静脉可怖地凸起，皮肤下暗青的静脉微微地痉挛着，如同变形一般——或者已经变形了。仅有的还未坏死的右眼，血液与泪水同时涌出，沿着沟壑般的瘢痕流动。尽管如此，间桐雁夜仍旧坚定地吟诵着咒文，沙哑的声音听起来如同咆哮。

是已经习惯疼痛了吗？

不，并不是。他是永远也不会向这份疼痛屈服的。这些痛是不属于他的东西，是他在虫库中无时无刻不伴随着他的屈辱感。他不会承认这份痛苦，也不会让这种痛冲破他想要拯救间桐樱的坚定。

我要扼住命运的咽喉，它决不能使我完全屈服。

◆ ◆ ◆

自兰斯洛特被放逐起，鲍斯便一直陪伴在他的身边。他常常缩在某个寒冷的角落里，表情僵硬，双目空洞，一坐就是一整天。鲍斯试着和他说话，他不应答，只是从喉间发出几声困兽一般的低吟，因此几次碰壁之后，鲍斯就无奈地放弃了。

很多时候，外边都会回荡着叫嚣怒骂。他们称兰斯洛特为叛徒，指责他不该成为圆桌骑士。兰斯洛特不为所动，依旧如同雕塑般在墙角前一动不动。当夕阳穿透墙上的小窗、光柱变换着角度在他身上扫过时，鲍斯悲哀地发现，这位曾被人们赞颂其荣光的湖上骑士，那双深色的眸子已经看不见希望、也看不见未来了。当外面的骑士们试图冲进来时，鲍斯只好出去战斗。

这种情况持续到高文前来向兰斯洛特宣战。

那是他昔日的同僚、他的战友、他的友人，即使他犯下无可饶恕的罪行都不想站在他的对立面上的人。

但是兰斯洛特却在营救桂妮薇儿的过程中不慎杀死了高文的两个兄弟。

或许是因为长久以来兰斯洛特都视其为友人，又或许是因为对杀死了对方的兄弟感到愧疚，这么多天以来，兰斯洛特第一次走到了外面。

隔着小小的窗口，鲍斯凝视着窗外面的情景。兰斯洛特显然接受了高文的宣战。天空上悬挂着的那轮赤日射出万丈金光，在那强烈的光亮下，鲍斯感到双目干涩。他注视着这对曾经的朋友现在正打得不可开交，内心充满忧虑。不单单是担心兰斯洛特被一心为兄弟报仇的高文杀死——他模模糊糊地觉得，兰斯洛特挡剑的模样，像是受到攻击就防御回去的精准而冷酷的机器。

傍晚，天色一点一点地黯淡下来，浸染着丁香色与橘色的云翳逐渐化作云层下方的暗色沉淀，失去了鲜艳的颜色与愈来愈单调的夜晚天空相互融合。兰斯洛特最终一剑将高文击倒在地，然后收回了剑。鲍斯听到高文那几近在咆哮的混杂着屈辱、愤怒与后悔的喊声，声音撞上空寂的高楼拖出惨绝人寰的回音。高文似乎想让兰斯洛特杀掉他，但是兰斯洛特没有这么做。

那之后，兰斯洛特的神情依旧冰冷麻木，没有多余的表示。鲍斯在内心觉得担忧，又怕刺激到他，两人之间好像形成一种默契，彼此都不去打扰对方，即使是必要的交谈，也仅用寥寥几语交代。

几天后，高文寄过来一封信。鲍斯将信递给兰斯洛特。鲍斯就站在离他不远的地方，观察着他的手指机械地拆开那封信，他开始阅读，片刻后他的呼吸无法抑制地急促起来，攥着信纸的手的力度让那张并不柔软的信纸出现了褶痕。他的目光急切地在一行行文字上游移，渐渐地，那空洞的瞳孔深处流出液体，液珠滑行遗留的痕迹如同交错的沟壑，那些能反射光的小液珠沉浸在灯芯草微弱却炽热的火光之中，被映衬得熠熠生辉。

鲍斯知道，兰斯洛特其实从来就不具备法国人的乐观和浪漫，他从骨子里就是一只阴暗而疯狂的野兽。它被囚禁于美好的表面下，暗涌着肮脏与丑陋的、腐烂了的东西。由于种种原因，这只野兽选择了为他人而活。在那些它所珍视的人纷纷走向毁灭之后，野兽流下了泪水。

野兽也会流泪——当它知道它重要的事物不复存在了，它或许会哭泣。

鲍斯看着兰斯洛特站起来，浑身颤抖着，好不容易镇静了一些，把那封信庄重而认真地双手放在一张桌上，随即无言地离开。鲍斯隐约觉得他是要去拿剑。为了确认自己的想法，鲍斯也离开了这个房间。当他经过那张桌子时，好奇心使他以余光匆匆一瞥高文的信。匆匆一眼间，他辨认出第一行字——

致兰斯洛特爵士，我此生所闻所见所知最高贵的骑士之花

他收回目光，头也不回地离开了。

◆ ◆ ◆

浓重的黄昏雾霭中，沉郁恢弘的霞色在天际层层叠叠地铺展开来，将天空晕染成血色的水墨画。断裂的云层间血红的夕阳仿佛会化作血液滴落下来一般。接着，阿尔托莉娅真的感受到了身上黏湿的触感与鼻腔间刺激性的铁锈般的甜腥。她很快明白那与天空上遥不可及的叆叇无关，那来自于她自己的、以及她的亲生孩子莫德雷德的血。

莫德雷德已经被她亲手杀死，这里只剩下她一人，迷茫而悲伤地眺望远方。模糊不清的地平线处，连绵起伏的山丘被大片暮色所吞没。她死死攥住手中的剑，仿佛那是她最后的支柱。

她想起摩根，想起自己年幼时比自己大一些的姐姐犹豫而笨拙地爱抚着自己的头发，想起自己拔出石中剑时摩根脸上那仿佛失去了一切的神情，想起多年前那个夜晚，摩根用禁忌的魔法模拟自己的男性形态时脸上妩媚与悲伤混杂的表情，她艳丽的妆容被泪水所模糊……或许在她看来，她所有的一切都被自己夺走了。

她想起桂妮薇儿，想起自己与她第一次见面时风将她夜色的长发拂起，她面带羞涩和紧张地向自己问好，想起自己在她面前缓缓褪下衣服示明自己的女性身份，想起这些年来桂妮薇儿总是面带紧张的微笑试图与自己说话或是赠送自己礼物，而自己总是以冷淡回应她，想起自己亲自将她送上火刑场时，她的脸上没有憎恨也没有软弱，但也绝非是麻木，那是早已知道结局却仍享受生命这场伟大盛宴的看透一切的淡然。

她想起高文，想起自己与高文遭遇的一次困境，高文为了他所崇敬的王，甘愿与世界上最丑陋的女人结婚。那个时候自己认为这是最好的办法，所以并不认为有什么问题，现在想来，才发现自己从未在意过高文的心情。

她想起兰斯洛特，想起兰斯洛特有一次在自己面前说，他并非人们所认为的世界上最好的骑士，他的内心都是一些腐烂了的东西。那个时候自己其实很想告诉他，自己能理解他，因为自己也曾后悔拔出石中剑，也曾后悔放弃当人，也曾在内心埋怨过那些不期待自己是人类、却又责怪自己不懂人心的骑士。但是自己是王者，因此无论如何，都不能以友人的身份认同兰斯洛特的脆弱，只有装作看不见，并否定兰斯洛特的脆弱，让兰斯洛特渐渐觉得他除了圆桌第一骑士这个身份之外再无其它东西值得他人肯定。

她想起贝狄威尔，始终陪伴在自己身边、从未背叛过自己的，忠义的骑士。贝狄威尔或许是圆桌中唯一希望她以人类的身份活着、能够普通地享受生命中的喜怒哀乐的骑士，贝狄威尔所敬爱的，不仅仅是骑士王这个身份，也是阿尔托莉娅这个人，这个女性。可惜的是，自己总是向前看，总是大步大步地向前疾奔，所以从来没能留意陪伴在自己身边的人……

在这愈来愈不分时间流逝的凝固了的水墨画中，她始终紧紧攥着剑，如同她始终坚持着的理想。她想要改变这个结局，想要拯救她无力拯救的一切。直至血色的世界变成纯白，仿佛某位画家将白色的颜料泼到这张画上。她并不惊慌，她知道这是有人在召唤她，召唤到数个世纪以后。世界还是这个世界，但通过争夺圣杯，她将有机会改写这个悲惨的结局。为此，她必须回应召唤。

为了这纯白的理想，这位孤高的、一生都在奋斗的骑士王，今后也将继续奋斗下去。

眼前的大片纯白开始剥落，呈现出数个世纪以后的景象。

这一刻起，疯狂的、残酷的第四次圣杯战争开幕了。

END


End file.
